Ça marche vraiment, tu sais
by Akki-Tsukishima
Summary: Cet événement particulier, Iwaizumi va le partager avec Oikawa.


Bonjour / bonsoir ,merci a tous / toutes pour vos review sur ma première fiction, ça m'a fait chaud au bec !

Le lemon c'est pour bientôt maman nana.

Désolé pour l'attente, je suis très vite distrait et passe beaucoup de temps à corriger mes fictions, et parfois à les réécrire complètement ( c'est d'ailleurs le cas pour celle-ci ).

J'ai fait mon possible pour que ce soit un minimum plaisant à la lecture. J'espère que cette courte fiction vous plaira.

Cette fois, je part sur du Iwaoika.

L'évenement dont il est question dans ce texte n'est pas révélé au début, c'est voulu. Alors ne vous affolez pas si vous ne comprenez pas tout de suite x').

Disclaimer : Haikyuu et ses personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate.

PS: Au Japon , la nouvelle année scolaire débute en avril , les vacances d'été débutent alors fin juillet et se terminent fin août.

* * *

Hajime a encore dû céder à son caprice, son capitaine voulait a tout prix se joindre a lui. Le brun aime ça, la tranquillité. Mais avec Oikawa, il avait dû y renoncer depuis bien longtemps.

C'est fatiguant à la longue...

 _-Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à ça toi, hein ?_

Vraiment, il est fatiguant.

 _-Depuis toujours. Les petits hommes verts sont mes copains._

 _-... Tu peux me dire où est le rapport, au juste ?_

Toujours aussi perché, l'autre.

 _-Qui te dit qu'en réalité, ce ne sont pas des extra-terrestres dans leurs vaisseaux spatiaux ?_ Plaisanta Tooru. Quoique...

 _-...T'a quel âge au juste ? Idiot._

 _-Mais ! J'ai le droit de croire en ce que je veux, iwa-chan. Et puis je plaisantai d'abord._

Dit-il en lui tirant la langue.

 _-C'est ça, à d'autres. Si tu y tiens temps que ça, fait comme tu veux. Mais tu n'a pas intérêt de me casser les pieds. J'aime la tranquillité, de temps en temps._

 _-Tu ne remarquera même pas que je suis la, iwa-chaan._

À qui veut-il faire croire ça ? Oikawa prend un malin plaisir à enquiquiner le pointu d'Aobajosai. Oui, il se risquait à cela et finissait très souvent par se faire copieusement botter le cul. À croire qu'il a développé un certain masochisme, à moins... qu'il ne l'est en réalité depuis toujours.

Il avait encore mal au postérieur d'ailleurs. Le coup de pied puissant qu'il venait d'encaisser quelques minutes auparavant le faisait encore souffrir. Hajime dû le supporter piailler sans cesse pendant ce qu'il crû être une éternité. Le numéro 4 le connais, il y est habitué. Il ne devrait pas mais il avait finalement céder, encore une fois.

Ce fût bientôt la fin des vacances d'été.

C'est un moment un peu particulier, pas uniquement parce qu'il signe la fin de cette période. Pour Hajime, comme pour beaucoup d'autres surement, c'est une belle occasion de se ressourcer. Cette belle occasion qu'il allait partager avec Oikawa.

Refusant tout d'abord catégoriquement de le laisser se joindre à lui, le brun céda finalement quelques instants plus tard, fatigué de devoir supporter les supplications incessantes de son camarade. Il avait toutefois envie de partager ce moment avec Oikawa pour une raison particulière. Mais ça, il n'était pas question que l'autre le sache.

Ils se promenèrent tout d'abord ensembles, l'événement en question n'allait se produire que dans une bonne heure environ, autant en profiter pour se balader. Les deux joueurs s'arrêtèrent devant un konbini, ils s'y rendaient souvent après les matchs de volley pour y acheté des brioches au porc. Ils en profitèrent pour en acheter.

22h43, L'air était sec et la chaleur de la journée était encore présente. De légères brises venaient caresser leur visage, toutefois, cela ne suffisait pas à les rafraîchir ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

 _-Bon, il serait temps de se poser pour voir tout ça._ Suggéra Iwaizumi

 _-On peux aller chez moi, on regardera ça depuis le toit, iwa-chan !_

 _-Et puis quoi encore ? L'idée de te voir dégringoler du toit ne me déplaît pas, mais tu crois vraiment que c'est l'endroit idéale pour ça, franchement ?_

 _\- QUEUWAH ?! Comment ça, ça ne te "déplaît pas" ?! Qu'est ce que tu ferai si ça arrivait vraiment et que je me retrouvai dans un lit d'hôpital hein ?_

Chouina le passeur. Prenant son air le plus attristé possible.

 _\- Je resterai chez moi, en me disant que mes vacances ont finalement été rallongées._

 _\- T'es vraiment sans cœur ! Méchant iwa-chan... Ouuinn..._

 _\- Tu me saoule à beugler comme ça. Si tu continue je t'y enverrai moi même, à l'hôpital. Bakawa._

 _-Sniif..._

Hajime poussa un long soupir. Après avoir réfléchi un instant, il savait parfaitement quel genre d'endroit serait susceptible de leur offrir les meilleurs conditions pour admirer le spectacle qu'ils s'apprêtaient à voir.

 _\- Je connais un coin où on pourrait aller, c'est assez reculé, les lumières de la ville ne nous dérangerons pas comme ça._

 _\- Où est ce que c'est..?_ Répondit Tooru d'une voix faible, essuyant les larmes qu'il s'était forcé de verser.

 _\- À 25 minutes de marche._

Ils prirent la route en silence. C'était devenu trop calme, bien trop calme. Ils continuèrent de marcher avec pour seule compagnie, le bruit qui accompagnait chacun de leurs pas. Hajime aime ça, le silence, mais pas celui ci. Il avait quelque chose de lourd, de pesant. L'habitude d'entendre son ami d'enfance débiter des âneries à longueur de journée renforçait encore plus cette impression.

 _\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, au juste ?_

 _\- Mmh ? Rien du tout._

 _\- C'est louche._

 _\- Je réfléchi, c'est tout..._

 _-Ok. C'est encore plus louche._

 _\- Que tu le crois ou non, ça m'arrive aussi de réfléchir de temps en temps. Humf._

 _\- Spectaculaire. Tu veux une médaille mon chou ?_

 _\- C'est ça. Moque toi, iwa-chan._

Un air légèrement inquiet se fit perceptible sur le visage du vice capitaine. Mais il fit en sorte que celui ci ne soit pas remarqué en détournant un peu la tête.

"À quoi il pense encore ?"

Ils arrivèrent dans le lieu silencieux, un espace dégagé de toute circulation. Un large sol en pente recouvert d'herbe chaude et sec, pourvu de hauts arbres aux alentours. Ils s'allongèrent l'un a côté de l'autre sur le sol tiède, la où la vue sur le ciel n'était pas encombré par les arbres.

 _\- Qu'est ce qui te préoccupe, Oikawa ?.._

 _\- ...Rien._

 _\- Te fou pas de moi. Je vois bien qu'il y'a un truc qui cloche._

 _\- Je te connais depuis toujours, je sais quand quelque chose te tracasse._

Le châtain resta mué un long moment.

 _-Tu est sûr que je ne te dérange pas ?..._

Iwaizumi écarquilla les yeux, l'air songeur.

 _\- Mmh ? Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?_

 _-La dernière fois aussi, tu a refusé que je vienne avec toi à ce même événement..._

 _-La dernière fois ?_

Hajime fouilla dans ses souvenirs, quand est ce qu'il aurait bien lui refusé ça, mis à part cette soirée la ?

Il se remémora un soir d'août, une année auparavant. Oikawa avait insisté pour l'accompagner, requête qu'il avait catégoriquement refusé, bien que le capitaine avait finalement réussi à taper l'incruste.

Il avait complètement oublier ce moment la.

 _\- Ah... Je vois. Ça me reviens._

 _\- Pourquoi ça te gêne que je veuille t'accompagner ?.. Je sais que je suis plutôt lourd, mais je peut être sérieux de temps en temps. Je sais que tu adore cet événement, je ne compte en aucun cas le gâcher, tu sait.._

Il hésita à lui répondre, il le savait parfaitement. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à être confronter à cette question.

Ils observaient tout deux le ciel noir bleuté, envahi de part et d'autres de multitude de points lumineux.

 _-Tu sais. Tu pourrai te montrer un peu moins froid de temps en temps, iwa-chan.._

 _\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive tout à coup ? J'ai toujours était comme ça que je sache. Je ne le fait pas exprès, je suis comme ça. C'est dans mon caractère._

 _\- Je sais, c'est juste que.._

 _\- Que ?_

 _\- Non... Rien._

Une première étoile filante défila devant leurs yeux. Hajime ne manqua pas de l'observer.

 _\- C'est particulier pour moi._

 _\- Les pluies d'étoiles filantes, ça me vide l'esprit. Ça me permet de penser à autre chose. Ça me détend... Et plus encore._

 _\- Je n'aurai pas du insister pour venir... Je suis désolé._

Oikawa se redressa pour s'en aller. Il n'eu le temps de se relever complètement qu'il fut retenu par une main lui aggripant le poignet.

 _-Je voulais... Je voulais t'inviter, tu sait... Alors quand tu à tant insisté pour m'accompagner, ça m'a un peu foutu les boules, parce que je tenais vraiment à ce que ce soit moi qui te dise de venir..._

Le châtain écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise de cet aveu. Iwaizumi n'était pas vraiment du genre à dire ce genre de chose envers son ami d'enfance.

Il se rassied à ses côtés en le fixant, la bouche entrouverte. Hajime fronçait légèrement les sourcils, le regard toujours perché sur les petites taches lumineuses dans le ciel, les joues légèrement rosies.

 _\- Iwa..chan._

Il se rallongea et se blottit légèrement sur le numéro 4 d'Aoba. Ils continuèrent de fixer le ciel. Les étoiles filantes se succédèrent petit à petit.

Tooru ferma les yeux à la vue de celles-ci et murmura une courte phrase.

Hajime l'entendit brièvement et lui demanda.

 _\- Tu as dit quelque chose ?_

 _\- J'ai fait un vœu._

 _\- Humf. Tu crois vraiment à ce genre de chose ?_

 _\- C'est beau non ? La vue de ces étoiles pourfendant le ciel à toute vitesse, fermer les yeux, se laisser aller à la fantaisie de se dire que notre vœu le plus chère se réalisera en apercevant l'une de ces boules de feu._

 _\- Tu te laisse aller à la poésie ? Ça ne te va pas du tout, tu sait._

Le passeur se serra un peu plus contre l'ailier, sa tête calée contre son torse.

 _\- Tu ne fait pas de vœu, toi ?_

 _\- Je ne crois pas en ce genre de trucs._

 _\- Ça marche vraiment tu sait._

 _\- Ah oui ?_

Tooru se redressa doucement, il fixa tendrement le beau brun pendant un instant puis approcha peu à peu son visage de celui qu'il dévorait du regard.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres humides de son compagnon, le coeur battant la chamade.

Iwaizumi poussa un léger gémissement sous la surprise de ce geste.

Le châtain s'expliqua d'une voix tremblotante.

 _\- Le miens... S'est réalisé à l'instant.._

 _\- I... idiot._

La lueur de la lune suffisait à distinguer la couleur écarlate que prirent les joues chaudes d'Iwaizumi, il essaya veinement de dissimuler sa gêne en cachant son visage entre ses mains.

 _\- Je..._

 _\- Je t'aime... Iwa-chan..._

Le ton larmoyant qu'il employa noua la gorge de l'ailier.

L'écoute de ses paroles eurent l'effet d'un électrochoc, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Le cœur d'Hajime se serra fortement dans sa poitrine. Il se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre inférieur.

Les larmes lui montèrent instantanément aux yeux. Il dégagea les mains qui lui dissimulait le visage pour passer ses bras autour du cou du passeur et, en l'attirant à lui, l'embrassa langoureusement. Les yeux grand ouverts de ce dernier laissèrent échapper des larmes qui rejoignirent celles d'Iwaizumi.

Il les referma et profita le plus longtemps possible de cet échange qu'il avait mainte fois espéré.

Ils décelèrent leurs lèvres quelques instants. Se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

 _\- Moi aussi... Je t'aime..._

 _\- Même si tu me tape sur les nerfs..._

Oikawa sourit nerveusement, la joie qu'il éprouvait en ce moment ci était indescriptible.

Il déposa une main sur la joue de son bien aimé avant de lui voler un autre baiser.

On dit que lorsque vous apercevez une étoile filante et que vous faites un vœu à ce moment la, celui ci se réalisera.

La toute première météorite enflammée de cette chaude soirée d'été fut l'objet du souhait d'Hajime Iwaizumi.

Hajime ne croyait pas à cette légende fantaisiste. Pourtant, en serrant contre lui la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde, il devait bien se l'admettre.

Son vœu a été exaucé.

* * *

Voila, c'est tout pour cette fois. J'avait la flemme de me relire plusieurs fois alors excusez moi pour les fautes éventuelles x'). N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, les critiques sont les bienvenues. Elles me permettront de m'améliorer.

Sur ce, à bientôt !


End file.
